Stats and Skills
Stat System All Characters start with 30 Stat Points, and 3 Trait points, and 5,000,000 Beli. The game utilizes a stat system and goes by stat advantages to figure out generally how combat will take its course. The purpose of stats is to determine a given character's relative strength when compared to another. It is ultimately in the hands of the player to understand and portray their character's physical capabilities in terms of their ability to interact with the environment realistically. A character with 5 strength could, for example, lift the same anchor as a character with 50 strength. The primary difference is that the character with 5 strength, in this particular example, would have a much more difficult time doing so than the stronger character. If you have any confusion about how your character should behave at a given stat level, keep in mind the following guideline: when in doubt, assume you have just enough to do what you want to do. Should your concerns be deeper, feel free to consult a moderator or admin. Strength (Str) - This dictates the raw physical or direct damage-power of your character physically. Most significantly, it decides how much force is carried behind your attacks. affects the character’s ability to keep a hold of others, lifting strength, grip strength, as well as the force that can be applied to ranged melee attacks. For ranged fighters, an appropriate level of strength will be required to wield more complex, powerful weapons. In addition, higher strength means higher endurance. In other words, characters with higher strength will not require as much stamina to preform a task than a character with lower strength. Endurance (END) - The physical nature of the body as to toughness and health. Characters with high endurance have a higher resistance towards temperature extremes, and also have higher overall vitality and can therefore take more hits before needing to be healed. They are also less likely to be severely damaged by enemy attacks and are more resistant to diseases and poisons, Also determines stamina, and how long you can live with serious, untreated wounds. Speed (SPD) - Speed is a measure of how quickly a character can move, both as a whole, or in specific actions. Your attacks also can deal more damage due to momentum. Just because you can move fast doesn't mean you know where you are going. Reflex measures your agility and instinct to block or dodge attacks. When this stat is high, the character is more mobile and difficult for enemies to hit under normal circumstances. Dexterity (DEX) - Skill in using the hands or body including timing, accuracy, co-ordination, finesse, tool/weapon use, flexibility, and balance. A dexterous character can make good use of their hands whether it’s aiming a weapon or pick pocketing. They are also more likely to be able to maneuver through tough obstacles. Skills which require good hand-eye coordination are also influenced by this stat, playing a musical instrument for example. determines a character's depth of perception. Even with the speed of a God, characters require accuracy to be able to follow the movements of others and react to the world around them. This is the stat that primarily deals in one's aim and reflexes. Power (POW) - Is a measure of general power and effectiveness of your character. Aswell as their general resilience toward supernatural. Power is the basis of the technique system aswell. Power cannot be raised like other stats. Skill system The skill system goes by levels. You can roleplay creating techniques as you please while you are playing and such. The system also has limitations on its obtaining based on general power. Haki is the only exception to this system. Power can be calculated by taking all of your base stats and dividing them by four. This means that if you have a trait that boosts a stat it will not increase power. Maximum Technique Rank Maximum Technique is one of the driving forces behind how skillful a character’s individual technique can be. To find the Max Technique Rank of a character you’d use the following formula: Power/2 = Maximum Rank Techniques created cannot be higher than the Character’s Max Technique Rank unless the character has a trait specifically stating so. Technique Points Technique's also draw from TP, or Technique Points. Whenever you have a technique it will cost TP to have. Your total TP pool is decided by your Fortune, much like your Max Rank is. The formula for that is the opposite though, because instead of taking your Power and dividing it by two, you multiply it by two. Here is how the formula would look: Power x 2 = Amount of TP Technique and Ranking As stated above a technique’s rank determines the skill level of the technique. This section is here to explain a bit about the various level of technique rank and what you could possibly create at those ranks. Because techniques grow endlessly this is a guideline. 1 - Techniques of this rank are basically just normal maneuvers that can be performed without any type of practice. 10 - Techniques of this rank begin to talent in martial arts and are even able to bend common logic by creating weak air waves with bladed techniques. 20 - Techniques of this rank begin to tap into the abstract and rather unique. These techniques consist of full strength airwaves or even martial arts techniques beyond the limits of normal human kind. 60 - Techniques of this rank begin to break the rules of logic. These techniques generally break the laws of physics at just about every turn. 80 - Techniques of this rank begin to be such feats that they can bring crowds to an awe from the sight. 120 - Techniques of this rank take immense amounts of skill to pull off. These techniques are rarely ever seen on the first half of the Grand Line due to the sheer amount of skill it takes to perform them. Canon Examples 1 Gomu Gomu no Pistol: Essentially, this is a punch, nothing more or less. The devil fruit powers make it more powerful, but there is no special or difficult nature to it. 10 Collier Shoot: Sanji jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. 20 Anti-Manner Kick Course: Sanji gathers all the power he can muster, jumps high into the sky and delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. 60 Diable Jambe: Sanji spins rapidly, causing his legs to heat up so much that they turn red. 80 Kiki Kyutoryu- Ashura: A technique used by Zoro. This technique allows Zoro to utilize Kyutoryu or the Nine Sword Style. By manifesting his anger and frustration Zoro projects himself to become a six arms, three headed Asura –being. 120 Strongest Slash of the World: In one swing Mihawk unleashes a compressed air-wave projectile able to cut through materials as hard as steel and objects as large as fleet ships. Traits You get 1 trait point per 50 stat points after the initial starting points STat Traits These traits simply affect the stats of the character, giving them bonuses. The bonuses are not applied after the base stat reaches 75. This means that if you have a trait that increases your Strength by 20% and you're base Strength is 100, you will only gain 15 more points in your Strength Stat (75 * .2 = 15). In taking one of these stats, the bonus is applied immediately, and not on a "from then on" basis. Also, should you wish to upgrade to a higher level trait at any point, the extra bonus is also recalculated, rather than having it only apply to SD gained thereafter. If you take one of the stat traits, you should represent it in your profile like so: Strength: 24 (20 + 4) Statistic: Total (Base Stat + Bonus) The available stat traits are: Strong (1 Trait) - This character's strength is boosted by 20%. Monstrous strength (2 Traits) - This character's strength is boosted by 40%. Titanic strength (3 Traits) - This character's strength is boosted by 60%. Fast (1 Trait) - This character's speed is boosted by 20%. Sonic Speed (2 Traits) - This character's speed is boosted by 40%. Titanic Speed (3 Traits) - This character's speed is boosted by 60%. Bronze Endurance (1 Trait) - This character's endurance is boosted by 20%. Steel Endurance (2 Traits) - This character's endurance is boosted by 40%. Titanic Endurance (3 Traits) - This character's endurance is boosted by 60%. Dextrous (1 Trait) - This character's dexterity is boosted by 20%. Very Dextrous (2 Traits) - This character's dexterity is boosted by 40%. Immensely Dextrous (3 Traits) - This character's dexterity is boosted by 60%. Technique Traits These will affect your techniques in some way, either enhancing a specific one, or improving your overall ability. Natural maximum rank refers to the maximum rank as calculated based on your fortune only, ignoring the effects of other traits. Signature Technique (1 Trait) - This trait grants the character one special technique that is 12 ranks higher than their maximum. Trained Trait - This trait grants the character a X x .1 when it comes to to maximum rank. Skillful Trait - This trait increases a character's technical score multiplier from x2 to x(2 + X). Conclusively the 1 Trait version grants (2 + 1) = 3 TP per 1 point of power instead of 2. Haki Traits Kenbunshoku Haki Incomplete (3 Traits): Characters with this trait gain the ability to discern other sentient beings beyond the realms of the basic five senses. They can pinpoint the presence of sentient beings within a 10m radius without physically seeing them and can register three attacks through the Kenbunshoku Haki. However the user can only observe that which is in front of them through the free trait technique, "Kenbunshoku Haki Incomplete". "Kenbunshoku Haki Incomplete" - Rank Half Maximum Rank Here Type: Supportive Range: 10m radius, front side only Stats: +(Rank - 10) in Speed Description This technique can be used against five premeditated attacks per day, giving them a premonition which allows them more time to react to these incoming attacks. Kenbunshoku Haki (4 Traits): Characters with this trait gain the ability to discern other sentient beings beyond the realms of the basic five senses. They can pinpoint the presence of sentient beings within a 25m radius without physically seeing them and can register five attacks through the Kenbunshoku Haki. This trait offers the free Trait technique, "Kenbunshoku Haki". "Kenbunshoku Haki" - Rank Half Maximum Rank Here Type: Supportive Range: 25m radius Stats: +(Rank - 5) in Speed Description This technique can be used against ten premeditated attacks per day, giving them a premonition which allows them more time to react to these incoming attacks. Kenbunshoku Haki Advanced (5 Traits): Characters with this trait gain the ability to discern other sentient beings beyond the realms of the basic five senses. They can pinpoint the presence of sentient beings within a 50m radius without physically seeing them and can register ten attacks through the Kenbunshoku Haki. This trait offers the free Trait technique, "Kenbunshoku Haki Advanced". "Kenbunshoku Haki Advanced" - Rank Half Maximum Rank Here Type: Supportive Range: 50m radius Stats: +Rank in Speed Description This technique can be used against a maximum of 10 premeditated attacks per day. The user is given a premonition of each attack giving them longer to react. Busoshoku Haki incomplete (3 Traits): Characters with merely a weak Busoshoku Haki can pierce through the powers of devil fruits to touch the real bodies of their users. This power works through physical contact. When in contact with such a devil fruit user their powers, and in the case of Logias apparent invincibilities, do not manifest within the area of contact. This manifestation returns when the holder of this trait loses contact with the devil fruit user. Busoshoku Haki (4 Traits): Characters with Busoshoku Haki have the power to can pierce through the powers of devil fruits to touch the real bodies of their users. This power works through physical contact. When in contact with such a devil fruit user their powers, and in the case of Logias apparent invincibilities, do not manifest upon the area of contact. This manifestation returns when the holder of this trait loses contact with the devil fruit user. A strong Busoshoku Haki will also give the user the ability to reflect blunt, physical attacks through the use of the free technique, "Invisibile Armour". Sharp physical attacks, or those with elemental damage will still incur the effects of those additional features. "Invisible Armour" - Rank Half Maximum Rank Here Type: Defensive Range: Self Description This tech defends the user against all blunt, physical attacks of a lower rank than Invisible Armour. Busoshoku Haki Advanced (5 Traits): Character's with Advanced Busoshoku Haki have the power to can pierce through the powers of devil fruits to touch the real bodies of their users. This power works through physical contact. When in contact with such a devil fruit user their powers, and in the case of Logias apparent invincibilities, do not manifest upon the area of contact. This manifestation returns when the holder of this trait loses contact with the devil fruit user. An advanced Busoshoku Haki will also give the user the ability to reflect all physical attacks through the use of the free technique, "Willed Armour" and imbue this armour in one, inanimate object or project it through inanimate objects they are currently holding. Physical attacks with elemental damage will still incur the effects of those additional features. "Willed Armour" - Rank 3/4 Of Maximum Rank Here Type: Defensive Range: Self Stats: N/A Description This tech defends the user against all physical attacks of a lower rank than Willed Armour.